


El color de tu mirada

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, IronStrange, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Stephen Strange Loves Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: "Cuando dos almas se encuentren, en cualquier parte del espacio-tiempo, uno de sus ojos cambiará hasta que ambas mitades sean una, este regresará a la normalidad."Antony Stark se encuentra extasiado, mirando su precioso ojo caramelo que ha adquirido una tonalidad entre verdosa y azul. Es el rasgo de su compañero de alma. Pero ¿quién será?





	El color de tu mirada

Estaba totalmente fuera de si. Sabía que llevaba más de una hora frente al espejo, J.A.R.V.I.S no se había cansado de repetírselo una y otra vez, pero después de varios intentos fallidos por hacerle reaccionar la pobre I.A ha sustituido sus parloteos por un silencio profundo.

Llevando su mano, tocó la parte superior de su pómulo izquierdo. Abrió un poco más la cuenca de su ojo y sonrió como un idiota. Deslizando sus dedos suavemente por sus espesas pestañas inferiores extasiado con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

El tiempo pasaba, pero la sensación de estar endiosado con su propio reflejo no. Es hermoso, simplemente precioso y podía decir que su corazón estaba saltando tan fuerte dentro de su cavidad torácica, J.A.R.V.I.S había descartado una arritmia cardíaca, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Aunque no sabía que color era, si variaba la posición en la que se encontraba y el reflejo de la luz se denotaba azul o verde, quizás ¿ambos? No tenía ni idea, pero era precioso.

El color de su otra mitad.

 

——

 

Siempre había imaginado que se encontraría con su compañero de alma, cuando conoció y posteriormente comenzó su relación con Pepper Potts esperó un cambio en algún momento, pero su iris seguía siendo caramelo y nunca paso a un color zafiro como el de la rubia.

Había una leyenda hermosa, que citaba una peculiaridad en personas afortunadas: Cuando dos almas se encuentren, en cualquier parte del espacio-tiempo, uno de sus ojos cambiará hasta que ambas mitades sean una, este regresará a la normalidad.

Con Pepper hacía de menos esa condición, se hizo a la idea de que no existía eso de las almas gemelas almas gemelas y la otra mitad, por ello se mentalizó que las leyendas eran solo cuentos fantasiosos, abandonó esos pensamientos cursis y se centró en su relación.

Aunque esta tuviera una fecha de caducidad.

Termino con Pepper en una noche de diciembre, en una en que la nieve caía dejando un manto blanco en las calles de Nueva York. El invierno nunca le había parecido tan frio como ese año.

Paso el tiempo y superó las cosas. Si bien, tenía una reputación que mantener, el dolor que mantenía gradualmente bajaba de intensidad. Intentaba sobreponerse a las cosas pasando su tiempo libre trabajando en su taller y saliendo con amigos. Todo menos pensar en lo que no funcionó con Pepper y hundirse en su depresión.

La noche anterior había asistido con Peter a una subasta de caridad para el Hospital General Metro que se realizó en el Museo Metropolitano de la ciudad. Todo era gala y encanto hasta que un pinchazo en el pecho le hizo mirar hacia todos lados mientras trataba de buscar la fuente de esa reacción a su cuerpo.

Algo le decía que una persona importante estaba ahí y que debía encontrarla. Pero por más que se paseó con Parker por todo el lugar nunca dio con nadie que no fueran sus constantes admiradores o mujeres con las que tenía un pasado tormentoso.

Esa mañana se había levantado como normalmente lo hacía, hasta que su reflejo en el espejo del baño le había dado una sorpresa enorme.

— _Señor, la señorita Potts está ingresando_

Anthony no se molestó en prestar atención a lo dicho por JARVIS y continuó su inspección en su bonito ojo.

—JARVIS háblame un poco de la heterocromía parcial

La puerta se vio abierta de repente y la delgada figura de Pepper ingresó a su habitación dándose la vuelta apenada al notar como el millonario estaba sin camisa y con una toalla rodeándole la cintura.

— _La heterocromía iridum puede ser parte de una condición genética. También puede ser una neoplasia (nevus del iris) o puede aparecer después de una lesión ocular. En circunstancias poco frecuentes, puede estar relacionada con otros trastornos... parte de la población..._

—¡Tony por Dios cúbrete!

Stark dejo de mirarse atentamente mientras escuchaba que el dato informativo de JARVIS se detenía abruptamente al notar como Pepper había hecho un escándalo al notar la escasez de prendas en su cuerpo. Dejo a la chica apenada y comenzó a buscar su ropa, en menos de un par de minutos ya vestía un pantalón de franela color negro y una playera de mangas cortas blanca.

—Llevaba ropa interior, además no es como si antes no me hubiese visto desnudo

Dicho lo anterior una prenda que reconoció como uno de sus pantalones fue a dar a su pecho como forma de protesta.

—¡Tony cierra la boca!

—Pepper, no podemos negar el pasado

La rubia iba a protestar nuevamente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus manos fueron a dar a su boca en una muestra se sorpresa total.

—¡Tony tu ojo!

Una sonrisa cínica brotó de Tony Stark al notar como su amiga y ex amante estaba casi gritando de felicidad al notar que había aparecido el signo de que su alma gemela estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Y no es un color común déjame decirte Pepper, como un hombre tan importante como lo soy yo necesitaba algo igual de excepcional.

Virginia dejo su shock inicial y corrió a abrazar al hombre frente a él, siempre supo que Tony encontraría a su otra mitad. Era un sujeto egocéntrico, ególatra y descarado, pero solo eso era una farsa para esconder ese maravilloso ser que habitaba en su interior, aquel hombre bueno y preocupado que no hacía más que ver por los demás.

—Muchas felicidades Tony, estoy tan contenta por ti

Stark rodo los ojos cuando escucho los leves gimoteos de la rubia.

—Hey, hey, hey —la separó de su cuerpo lentamente —Potts, no hagas una escena. Respira y relájate. No me avergüences.

—¡Tony, cierra la boca!

Ambos soltaron una risa cómplice y se dieron un corto abrazo más, antes de soltarse alejándose uno del otro. —¿Para que vino señorita Potts?

—Cierto. Necesito que me firmes unos papeles.

Le otorgo un folder con papeles y después de besar dulcemente su mejilla dejo la habitación haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre el mármol que cubría el piso. El millonario solo frunció el ceño para después salir de la habitación y seguir a la chica hasta la terraza en donde se encontraba cruzada de brazos observando el horizonte.

—¿Cómo crees que sea?

Virginia se giró sobre su propio eje al escuchar la voz de Tony resonar por la habitación.

—Esperemos que comparta ese encanto que es propio de ti...

—Por favor, nadie es más encantador que Tony Stark

Toda sonrisa fue cortada cuando la I.A avisó que, en la parte inferior de la torre, específicamente en el piso 3 de la torre Stark estaba suscitándose un incendio culpa de la falla en uno de los prototipos de autómatas que se estaban creando.

—A trabajar...

Virginia asintió al ver que su acompañante ingresaba al elevador y antes de que desapareciera señaló su ojo provocando en Stark un sonrojo evidente. Inmediatamente el hombre se puso unos lentes negros justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Lo sucedido dentro el complejo fue controlado por Anthony Stark quien hizo lujo de sus conocimientos en robótica avanzada y sobre todo el control sobre sus empleados para evitar un desastre inminente.

Todo estaba bien y ahora si podía regresar a su taller para continuar con sus múltiples proyectos que tenía en puerta. El día se pasó literalmente tranquilo después del incidente en la Torre, aunque llamó la atención por no retirarse los lentes obscuros no le importaba, él era Anthony Edward Stark y nadie le decía que hacer.

 

——

 

Con ayuda de Pepper Potts y su fiel amigo James Rhodes, se llevaría a cabo la fiesta para conmemorar el Aniversario de Stark Industries. Anthony fue claro en solicitar que las personas asistentes a la fiesta de beneficencia también fueran invitadas a la celebración. Todos sin excepción y en cuanto hicieran las confirmaciones le avisaran inmediatamente.

Mas por buscar a su alma gemela que por otra razón. Ahora, con ayuda de su precioso ojo bicolor encontraría a la persona ideal. Porqué esa persona estaría ahí, mostrando un iris color caramelo derretido, tal como la suya. No había forma de dejarla escapar.

El gran día llegó. Uno de los mejores hoteles de NY fue utilizado para la celebración, la alta sociedad neoyorquina junto con intelectuales, socios comerciales y personalidades del gobierno se dieron cita para asistir a la gala. Tony se paseaba entre gente que buscaba llamar su atención, pero este solo otorgaba saludos corteses carentes de verdadero interés.

Con un vaso de whisky continuo su recorrido sintiéndose de lo más frustrado. Todas las personas que asistieron a la subasta habían confirmado y aun así no encontraba a la persona correcta. Llevaba un par de lentes de marco grueso en color negro, buscando así esconder su condición y aun así no observaba a ningún caballero o dama que llevara la tonalidad diferente como la suya.

Pepper se acercó cuando se percató de que se encontraba en la barra de bebida con un whisky en la mano, la boca torcida por el desencanto y ya no llevaba los lentes que cubrían sus ojos bicolor. Ella le regalo unas confortables palmadas en la espalda buscando cambiar su mal ánimo.

—No está aquí.

—Tony —Pepper sabia cuán importante era para este encontrar a su otra mitad. Toda su vida sufriendo del abandono de las personas que decían quererlo. Mentiras y sufrimiento. Por una vez en su vida Tony quería ser feliz. Ella también sentía mucha culpabilidad al respecto.

—Era de esperarse. Esto no significa nada.

Stark se levantó del asiento en donde se encontraba y acabando la última gota de licor emprendió el camino a la salida. Ya había dado su discurso magistral y todo el mundo le otorgo su reconocimiento como siempre. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Sus pies en vez de llevarlo hacia la salida lo condujeron a una de las terrazas que tenían vista a la ciudad, abrió la puerta que dividía la recepción sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna golpear su rostro.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos encontrándose a una persona fumando a un extremo del lugar, solo podía observar su silueta en medio de toda esa obscuridad y la pequeña punta encendida del cigarrillo que degustaba. De repente su corazón comenzó a martillear dentro de su cavidad torácica y cierto temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su inspección al desconocido provocó que este se girará hacía él, no se apreciaban sus rasgos, pero su altura era imponente y la delgadez de su figura le estilizaban de una forma hermosa.

—Buenas noches. —la voz contraria recorrió su piel erizándola, Tony tosió un poco acercándose al extraño que quién ya había apagado el cigarro lanzándolo al suelo para pisarlo con su suela.

—No deje de fumar por mi causa. No me desagrada —mirando las luces de la ciudad neoyorkina huyo de la mirada ajena, aunque la poca iluminación hiciera imposible ver sus facciones se sentía observado. Tal declaración hizo que el contrario sacara de su cajetilla de cigarros otro pequeño cilindro.

—¿Gusta? —Cortando la distancia en tres pasos, el castaño se acercó al hombre frente a él para tomar el cigarro que le ofrecía llevándoselo a la boca de inmediato. Tony revisó sus bolsillos en busca de su encendedor, aunque fumar no era su hobby disfrutaba de la nicotina de vez en cuando. El fuego ofrecido por el contrario hizo que se acercará para encenderlo.

Alzó su vista encontrándose con los ojos contrarios, el fuego se vio extinto al mismo tiempo que Tony dejó caer el tabaco al suelo mientras su boca se abría de sorpresa. El efímero momento de iluminación hizo notar que el contrario tenía un orbe de color caramelo y la otra de un verde según la posición en la que estaba. Eran unos ojos bicolor idénticos a los suyos.

—Tu...

—Eres tú...

Ambos quedaron mirándose, los cigarros fueron descartados y a pesar de que no había fuente de luz alguna sus ojos no se despegaron de los contrarios.

 

——

 

Las luces automáticas recibieron Anthony y su acompañante, el ingeniero se despojó de su costoso saco descartándolo sobre el sillón haciendo que el contrario le imitara. El castaño deslizo las enormes puertas de su dormitorio y avanzando unos cuantos pasos se dejó caer sobre la enorme cama con los brazos abiertos, el extraño se aceró hacia él sentándose en la orilla para después tomar lugar a su lado.

Tony se acomodó más sobre su brazo derecho, soltó un suspiro y continuo su inspección a la persona que le acompañaba sobre el suave colchón. De una u otra manera las palabras no habían sido necesarias para ambos, Stark le pidió que lo siguiera y el hombre lo hizo sin oponerse, su conexión estaba más sincronizada de lo que esperaba.

Ambos estaban de lado mirándose el uno al otro, Tony tendía a fruncir el ceño mientras se perdía en los ojos contrarios. El hombre frente a él tenía una piel lechosa y un rostro atractivo, su cabello era obscuro con un par de manchas plateadas en sus sienes. Era guapo y ciertamente se sentía complacido de ello.

—Así que eres tú... —Anthony llevo su diestra al rostro contrario deslizando sus dedos sobre el cutis bien cuidado de su acompañante.

—Mi alma gemela... —la mano del más alto apretó la pequeña extremidad que acariciaba su rostro y sonrió suavemente.

—Hola mi otra mitad —el dueño de los ojos miel se acercó lentamente al cuerpo ajeno dejando sus rostros a milímetros.

—¿Así que el dueño de estos bellos ojos eres tú? —Stark asintió lentamente soltando un suspiro suave.

—Así es, tu otra mitad es una preciosura. A que no te lo esperabas Extraño. —el pelinegro se acercó un poco más provocando que ambas narices se rozaran delicadamente.

—Muy cerca, soy Stephen Strange.

—Anthony Stark ¿es muy pronto para pedir que tengamos una relación formal en la que enfrentaremos problemas por el hecho de que no nos conocemos cómo deberíamos todo debido a un lazo hecho por el universo mismo que nos mantiene atados el uno al otro y en unos años consideremos contraer matrimonio en una ceremonia por demás espectacular?

—Si no me lo pedías tú, lo haría yo.

Sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago y la sensación de haber llenado el vacío de su corazón se abrazó del cuerpo de Stephen hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto mientras aspiraba su varonil aroma. Soltando una risita se vio encima de la mitad de su alma cuando este giró a propósito. El médico le jaló un poco para ponerlos a la misma altura y tomando los lados de su rostro le beso suavemente, beso que Tony no tardó en hacerlo apasionado desbordando todo su amor en él.

El intenso momento terminó cuando el teléfono de Stephen sonó provocando que el mayor cortara el beso y se levantara de la cama a toda prisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Anthony hizo un puchero a ver que su ahora pareja se acomodaba la ropa y buscaba sus zapatos por todos lados.

—Una emergencia, tengo que ir al hospital de inmediato.

—Así que eres doctor. Entonces yo te llevo —Tony se bajó del colchón para ayudar al mayor a encontrar sus pertenencias dejando a un lado la indignación por la reacción de rechazo repentino que tuvo Strange hacia él.

—Neurocirujano para ser especifico.  Y te lo agradecería mucho. —ambos dejaron el departamento a toda prisa. Tony corrió al estacionamiento seguido del más alto para ayudarlo a llegar al hospital, el trayecto fue rápido en el deportivo de Tony; durante ese tiempo Stephen sincronizó los teléfonos de ambos. Y al llegar a la entrada del Metro General la despedida supo amarga.

Stephen se bajó del vehículo corriendo, Stark solo observó a su alma gemela desaparecer en las puertas automáticas; estaba a punto de arrancar el motor cuando unos golpes en la ventana le hicieron bajar el vidrio y alzar su mirada para encontrar al neurocirujano.

—No es de gravedad por ello me tomé el atrevimiento de... —se agachó un poco para meter la cabeza dentro del auto y llenar de besitos dulces los labios de Tony haciendo reír al castaño quién regreso los ósculos con la misma dulzura.

—Ve adentro tienes trabajo, nos veremos después. —Tony tuvo que sacar a su pareja del auto mientras este le miraba con ojitos de cachorro.

—Está bien —Stephen se rindió cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bata blanca. Sin querer despedirse realmente regresó de nuevo al edificio, aunque estuviera festejando una felicidad inmensa por haber encontrado a la persona que había buscado toda su vida sabía que el deber llamaba y eso era de vital importancia.

 

——

 

— _Dr. Strange el señor se encuentra detrás del sillón._

Stephen sonrió victorioso cuando la I.A reveló el escondite de Anthony. Ni siquiera él sabia cuando se había vuelto tan infantil pero ahí se encontraba buscando a su pareja en un ridículo juego de escondidas que el castaño había propuesto y él había aceptado jugar.

—¡JARVIS traidor! —Tony grito antes de ser tacleado suavemente por Stephen, ambos terminaron sobre el piso alfombrado. Strange comenzó a pasar sus manos por las costillas del menor provocando que este comenzará a reír por las cosquillas mientras se removía inquieto.

Stephen deslizó sus labios sobre el cuello expuesto del menor y encajó dulcemente sus dientes sobre la tierna piel al mismo tiempo que detenía sus cosquillas y dejaba respirar a Stark quién estaba a punto del desmayo.

—¿No te molesta que no hayan regresado a su color original? —preguntó Stephen después de un par de minutos en los que la respiración de Tony se normalizó y él dejo caer todo su peso en el cuerpo más pequeño sin llegar a aplastarlo.

—No, en realidad me gusta mucho. Siento que tengo una parte de ti.

Por extraño que pareciera la leyenda al parecer no era correcta del todo, Stephen y Tony mantuvieron sus tonalidades de diferente color a pesar del largo tiempo que tenían juntos. Aunque unos colegas de Stephen abogaron que su heterocromía se estaba volviendo grave por el hecho de tener los ojos de distinto color el neurocirujano sólo sonreía negando tal afirmación, aunque para todos los cuentos de la otra mitad o el alma gemela eran solo eso historias tontas él bien sabía que la persona que le esperaba todos los días en casa era más que su otra mitad. Era su vida entera.

—¿En que piensas? —Stephen se giró para dejar a su pareja sobre él, Tony le miraba entre divertido y curioso.

—También me gusta saber que tengo una parte de ti —sincero expreso con una sonrisa amplia haciendo que en las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaran. Anthony se levantó un poco para dejar un beso en su nariz después pasar ambas mejillas y por último a sus labios en donde se llevó más tiempo. Stephen le apretó contra su cuerpo antes de abrir la boca y comenzar uno más apasionado. Giraron un par de veces antes de chocar contra la ventana y comenzar a reír como niños pequeños.

Aunque eran almas gemelas no todo era perfecto, sus personalidades, aunque parecidas chocaban con regularidad. Stephen era calmado pero egocéntrico, Tony era una pequeña explosión de hiperactividad y narcisismo. Ambos parecían una combinación desastrosa, pero eso a su vez los hacía compatibles por extraño que fuera.

Tony se abrazó al cuerpo bajo suyo mientras observaba como el anillo en su dedo anular brillaba producto de los débiles rayos de sol que chocaban contra él. Alzo su rostro para encontrarse con los bonitos ojos bicolor de su amado y le regalo una sonrisa preciosa. Stephen le acarició con su palma en la cual también portaba un sortija a juego con la suya.

Todo estaba bien, todo era estupendo. Estaba con su otra mitad y eso sería para toda la eternidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~ kudos y comentarios son amor para mi uwu


End file.
